


What in the Seven Hells did I do?

by Sofdalforte



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alliser Thorne bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Dead Alliser Thorne, Dead Rhaegar Targaryen, F/M, Hell, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofdalforte/pseuds/Sofdalforte
Summary: Alliser Thorne didn’t think killing his Lord Commander would end up biting him in the ass even after he was dead.And worst of all, the fury of a dragon who happens to be his prince, is a force to be reckoned with.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	What in the Seven Hells did I do?

Alliser Thorne had always been a proud man. And he was still a proud man as he waited for the now alive, traitor Jon Snow to gather himself and cut the rope that would ultimately end his life. He's resigned and he's not afraid of dying, he just hopes that they'll burn his body.

And with the snap of a rope, his airway closed up and darkness enveloped him after a few seconds of choking pain. And then he thought, 'this is it then, everything Ive done has let me to ponder about my life in darkness', but before he had time to think anything else, a bright light he wasn't sure he really felt, blinded him.

Before he knew it he was lying somewhere gray. The walls were gray, the floor was gray and there was a gray door. He slowly stood up, realizing there was phantom pain in his neck. He opened the door and was met with more gray, but this time a sign written in darker gray could be made out, as well as some pointing arrows.

"Follow."

Well, that was clear enough, he was still confused as to where he could actually be. Was this a part of the Seven Hells? He'd find out soon enough. So dutifully he followed the arrows until he reached another gray door and yanked it open.

Inside the door there was someone, staring at a blank wall that seemed to flicker. The stranger had his back to him, and wore a gray hood covering his head completely. He looked like a man. Thorne stayed quiet for sometime, waiting for the stranger to talk, to tell him what was happening, where he was. But no sound came from them.

When he had the courage to open his mouth, he was interrupted, by the movement of the tall and broad stranger getting up from his seat. His back still towards Thorne.

"I've been waiting for you Ser Alliser." The voice came out and Thorne's breathing stopped for a second, well he supposed it had already stopped when he died, but it did so anyway as just as he realize who the man was, he also turned. His gaze piercing through him with a fury painted indigo.

Before him was his prince, Rhaegar Targaryen.

He immediately knelt and bowed his head. "My prince." Not knowing what else to say, and trying to hide the surprise that his prince had been waiting for him.

"Rise Ser Alliser." He said but the firmness in his voice was very different from the one he'd used to command his armies. "I'd like to show you something."

He didn't have a chance to respond before the strange flickering wall lit up in a strange halo tone. And a face he knew all too well and absolutely hated appeared.Jon Snow appeared, but not exactly the one he knew. This one was younger, much younger, a child.

"I pray to you old gods, for my father to make me legitimate. And I'll never ask for anything ever again, just so everyone will stop making fun of me, just so that Lady Catelyn stops hating me, just so I can honor my father. Please, It's the only thing I want..." the dark haired child said, and Thorne found himself confused as to why he was seeing the childhood of the man he'd failed to kill.

"The gods never answered his pleas." The prince said melancholically from beside him. The image flickered again and this time the bastard was older, ten or twelve perhaps. He played with another boy, probably his half-brother if Thorne's knowledge of the great houses served him right, it was the young wolf, indeed young.

" 'I'm Prince Aemon the Dragonknight,' Snow called out and Robb Stark shouted back, 'Well, I'm Florian the Fool.' They both laughed wholeheartedly as they battled with their practice swords.

Then Snow called out, 'I'm Lord of Winterfell!" And Robb answered, "You can't be Lord of Winterfell, you're bastard-born. My lady mother says you can't ever be the Lord of Winterfell." The bastard boy's face fell, but he tried to hide his discomfort, brushing his brother off.

Thorne found himself still confused and was about to ask something before his prince spoke again. "He could never be Lord of Winterfell, for he could only ever be lord of one thing." The image flickered once more and this time he saw him as the green boy he met when he arrived at the Wall with Benjen Stark and the Lannister imp.

"Jon" the redheaded lady, whom he was certain was Lady Stark, stopped him as he was exiting the room they were in. He noticed that a boy laid in the bed behind him, next to her. That must have been his crippled brother. He turned around to face her.

"It should have been you."And with that and the way how the boy's face darkened was enough for Thorne to suck in a breath. She'd wished he'd be the one lying crippled? He'd never thought a mother could utter something so cruel to another child because for more that he hated the traitor he'd become, he'd still been a child, albeit an arrogant one, but a child who looked petrified before that woman.

"It was him after all, wasn't he, Ser Alliser?" The prince asked with a snarl. Their eyes met each other again and the blinding fury in the prince's was enough to make him step back. "Do you know what you've done, by killing him?"

"He betrayed the Night's Watch, the brotherhood I've been a part of since I decided to stay loyal to you instead of kneeling to the Usurper." He answered matter of factly, but keeping his tone polite.

"You think I owe you that when what you've done could have been as well as stabbing me?" He asked ferociously and Thorne found himself more at a loss about what was happening. Why was his prince so infuriated that he'd killed Jon Snow, the bastard son of the man who fought against him in the rebellion.

"You want to know why I care so much about what happens to him, I see." Prince Rhaegar told him as if he'd read his mind, he might as well have, they're dead and strange things seem to happen wherever in the hells he is.

The wall lit up once more and now he found himself watching all the people gathered in the throne room of the Red Keep, with no iron throne in sight though, which seemed slightly bizarre, and even more bizarre were the half open walls behind what appeared to be two thrones made like the ones in the castle of Dragonstone, but not because they seemed to have been in rumble, but because two large dragons peeked through them.

He felt himself stagger back, those must be the princess' rumored dragons he'd heard Maester Aemon speaking of. And she must have taken back the throne then. That still didn't explain why there were so many people gathered in room as if waiting for something. Right when he shook himself out of his stupor to ask, the doors opened groaning.

"What is this, my prince?" Thorne heard himself ask. 

Prince Rhaegar chuckled darkly. "You'll see."

Everyone turned to the two figures that were coming in with a natural regal stride and he did as well but now he was sure his breathing had stopped completely and not because he was dead.

They strode arm in arm and everyone bowed at them. Thorne was still gaping when the tittles began.

"You stand in the presence of his grace King Jaehaerys Targaryen, Third of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, The Undead, The Prince who was Promised, The Lightbringer, The White Wolf. The son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and the Lady Lyanna Stark."

Alliser Thorne was sure his jaw couldn't have fallen more than it currently had.

"And you stand in the presence of her grace Queen Daenerys Targaryen, First of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, The Mother of Dragons, The Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains. The daughter of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella."

"So you see why it would be an inconvenient you killing my son, don't you Sir Alliser?" The prince asked from beside him, but he couldn't move his mouth to answer, he stared intently at the image of everyone kneeling as they took their seats in their thrones, hands held tightly together as they looked ahead with firmness on their features, now Alliser finally realized the crowns that adorned their heads. The dragons and wolves of the King's and the dragons and jewels in the Queen's. They were the picture of what a king and queen ought to look like and Thorne couldn't stop his gaping as Jon Snow's expression came to mind after he planted the knife in him.

He staggered in shock. He had killed the King, the son of the man he held allegiance to until his own son that had come back from the dead cut the rope that choke him. He'd become and oathbreaker and a traitor as well not for only killing his Lord Commander but for killing the true King. He'd killed a Targaryen, the family he'd joined the Watch for, just so he would betray them and he did it in the worst imaginable way.

"Rise." The man from the image said, with a voice that had the same northern burr he'd heard at the Wall but with a commanding tilt that made you want to listen to whatever he said. "Today we celebrate the anniversary of the Bringing of the Dawn..."

"Everyone present knows how much it cost, all of us who fought, how many people we lost. But today is not a day for sadness, but for celebration and glee. To remember..." Queen Daenerys spoke with the same commanding tone he did albeit softer. "Allow us to cut the formalities and head to the feast."

"We thank you my lords and ladies for being here today with us as we remember those we've lost. Please follow the Queen and I" Jon Snow, no, Jaehaerys Targaryen said.

People answered with cries of joy. "Long live the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!" And "Long The Mother of Dragons and The White Wolf!"

"Answer me, Ser Alliser. I want you to say something to the father of the man you murdered in cold blood, the man who wasn't more than twenty name days when you left him to bleed out in the snow. My son, you killed my son and I want you to say something." The fury in his voice probably resembled the dragons behind the thrones.

"I didn't know." He managed to speak out. "I didn't know he was your son, if I'd known I would have helped him." The prince scoffed and chuckled but in a dark and otherworldly way that didn't resemble the one he'd seen when he was still alive.

"Not even him knew. Ned Stark took the secret to his tomb and he may have saved my son from his friend the Usurper and that I will never be able to repay, but he allowed him to suffer all his life, and then he sent him to criminals and rapers, to his death at the Wall." He said harshly. "The fact that he is my son isn't the only thing you should have not kill him for. In the end the only reason everyone in that throne room is still breathing is because he allowed the wildlings past the Wall."

"I'm sorry, my prince. I did what I thought was right." Rhaegar finally looked at him again and gave a sad twisted smile.   


"Yes. So did he."

And with that, he felt himself blink back at where he found himself. A snow covered courtyard, a cold night and the looming ice of the Wall to the side. But the worst thing was what he faced, a sign he knew all too well, after all he'd been the one to write it.

'Traitor'

Right when he turned he found himself in pain. He'd been stabbed and when he looked upwards it was his own gaze that met him.

"For the Watch."

Another six knives came and then he would blink back to life, facing the sign that called him by what he truly was, a traitor. Just to turn even when he urged himself not to and meet his own eyes again, another seven stabs with a muttered "For the Watch."

This was his punishment and the torture he would endure for all eternity in the Seven Hells, somehow he realized it was the least he deserved for what he'd done.


End file.
